


Dancing and Miscommunications

by the_glare_you_see



Series: yah yeet [2]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Dancing, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Miscommunication, cathy makes a cameo lmao, idk just go with it, kinda angst, one day ill write about the rest of them lmao, the rest of the queens are there theyre just not mentioned, what even is this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_glare_you_see/pseuds/the_glare_you_see
Summary: Catalina loves to dance.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine of Aragon
Series: yah yeet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889413
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	Dancing and Miscommunications

**Author's Note:**

> welp im back again
> 
> this gave me s o m u c h grief and I honestly struggled to write it. but i had this headcanon where Catalina loves to dance and it would not leave me alone so here we are
> 
> sorry if this sucks pls be nice
> 
> feel free to leave comments and kudos because they honestly make my day!
> 
> Stay safe yall!
> 
> \- Zen

“Come on, Anne! Dance with me.” Catalina tugged an almost boneless Anne off the couch and wrapped her arms around the French queen’s waist so she couldn’t escape.

“Lina, you know I can’t dance,” Anne protested, still settling her arms on Catalina’s shoulders. Catalina shook her head with a smile, already moving to the quiet radio.

“I don’t care if you can do the fancy moves or not. Just sway with me,” she replied, pecking Anne on the lips. Anne rolled her eyes as they gently turned in a circle, focusing on not tripping over her feet or Catalina’s.

\----

(Honestly, this was probably where the entire problem stemmed from and she should just start at the beginning. Or maybe just stop trying with the grand romantic gestures and stick to the post-it notes and impromptu cuddle sessions.)

The problem being that Catalina loved to dance. (Well it wasn’t the problem, Anne loved that about her and could watch Catalina dance around to invisible music for _hours_ on end.) Catalina didn’t just like the dances that they performed in the show, but any kind: ballroom, salsa, swing, contemporary, any dance that the first queen could find a tutorial on, she’d learn. 

It was kind of an open secret, with no one ever directly addressing it, in order to keep Catalina’s pride and “image” intact, but if an unsuspecting queen found themselves being pulled into a random dance at any hour of the day, they wouldn’t complain. (Well, they wouldn’t complain _much._ A sleep-deprived, caffeine-induced Cathy might grumble a few objections, especially if the dance was particularly fast and Jane, who'd usually be pulled away from chores, might give an exasperated smile as she was twirled around the kitchen, but that was all.) 

The only bad thing about Catalina loving to dance was that Anne, for the life of her, could not remember the basic steps, let alone the more complicated moves. (She’d barely managed to learn all the choreo for the show, and it still took immense concentration for her to get all the steps right. That was probably why Jane’s song was her favorite in terms of choreo because all she had to do was sit in the back and bask in the calming vocals of the third queen. _Anyway.)_

Unfortunately for Anne, being Catalina’s girlfriend meant that she was often the one the Spanish queen chose to dance with. Those ordeals usually ended with Catalina laughing her ass off as Anne fake sulked off to some corner. (She usually received a kiss for her efforts, so that was a plus.)

Still, the French queen felt bad that she couldn't keep up and wanted to at least be able to follow along, so she did the smart thing and went looking for a dance class instead of asking her perfectly willing girlfriend for help.

She’d managed to fit the dance classes into her already busy schedule, slightly wincing when she realized that she’d have to miss out on several movie nights. But, she had already committed and paid the registration fee. She couldn't back out now! (And surprising Catalina the next time she was pulled to dance was an _enormous_ plus.)

\----

The first few classes were absolute hell as she tottered around in her heels under the bright fluorescent lights, in an attempt to resemble something of a talented dancer. Her partner smelled strongly of cologne and his palms were sweaty. Luckily though, he was a decent dancer and managed to lead her despite her clumsiness.

(God, she hoped it all paid off in the end. She could already feel a blister forming on her heel.)

\----

One tiny, little thing that slipped her mind while she planned this entire endeavor, was Catalina. Or rather, Catalina’s feelings and thoughts on the matter. Because to quote the show, when that bastard was married to her, he’d had not one, not two, but three historically confirmed mistresses (maybe more) and with Anne’s abrupt schedule change, Catalina was bound to notice her strange behavior.

It started off small, with Catalina subtly turning her head whenever Anne went for a kiss or stiffening before reluctantly relaxing into an embrace. Anne chalked it up to the surge of two show days they’d had recently (her legs were killing her and the added dance classes were not helping her case). 

(“Hey Lina,” Anne said, dropping onto the queen’s lap. She leaned in, intending to give Catalina a peck only for it to land on her cheek. 

“Hello,” Catalina replied, flipping the page in her book and paying no mind to Anne’s pout, “what are you up to today?”)

It escalated into picking fights over the smallest things and the barbs in the show suddenly having a little more force and meaning behind them. (She was no longer the first choice for impromptu dances.)

(All of the queens noticed the newfound tension between them, and Kit had tried her best to wrestle information out of Anne, only to receive a shrug and an “I have no idea what’s going on” from her cousin.)

\----

“Lina wants to talk to you,” Cathy said one night with the ever-present cup of coffee clutched in her hand. Anne shut the door behind her, hopping on one foot as she tried to massage a growing cramp in her toe.

“Oh?” she replied, gingerly setting her foot on the ground, “Do you know what about?” Cathy shook her head, already shuffling to her room.

“She’s in her room.” Was the only response that Anne got. She frowned and hurried up the stairs, towards Catalina, stopping only to toss her bag in her room. She poked her head inside and saw Catalina flipping through a book, too fast to actually be reading.

“Hey, Lina,” she said, stepping inside and shutting the door. Catalina raised a brow and stopped flipping, still entirely focused on the book.

“Anne.” Her voice was quiet and flat as she set the book on the nightstand.

“Are you feeling ok?” she asked, stepping forward. Catalina shook her head, finally looking up at her. Her eyes were bloodshot and guarded and a seed of worry took root in Anne’s stomach. Anne hurried over and scrambled onto the bed, grasping Catalina's hands in hers. Catalina was silent for a few moments and Anne patiently waited, gently running her thumbs over her knuckles.

“Are you unhappy?” Catalina was looking at her with such desperate eyes as Anne blinked. The question had taken her by surprise.

“What- _no._ Lina, you make me so happy! Why are you asking me this?”

“You’ve been out almost every week and when you come back, you’re absolutely reeking of cologne or perfume or _something_ and it just…” Catalina’s voice broke and Anne tightened her grip on the queen’s hands, “It just makes me think.”

“Think about what?” Anne asked, trying and failing to catch Catalina’s eyes.

“That maybe you’ve gone and found someone else. Or you’re trying too. I don’t want to believe it but with the way you’ve been acting, all mysterious and sneaky. Skipping movie nights with all of us and coming back limping and smelly, what other conclusions was I supposed to reach?” Tears were rapidly falling down Catalina’s face and Anne let go of her hands to cup her face. Or at least she was going to. Catalina leaned away and crossed her arms.

“Lina, _no,_ ” Anne said, as her hands hung helplessly in the air, “I would never do that to you!” A harsh laugh cut her off.

“Yeah, well...” Catalina scrubbed roughly at her eyes as her posture slumped, “Please tell me I’m wrong.”

“I think it’s safe to say,” Anne began with a sheepish smile, “that I am a dumbass. Why does everyone think that I cheat on them?” She wondered aloud, leaning back and crossing her legs. “The actual reason I’ve been gone and keeping odd hours is because I’ve been taking dance classes- salsa if you were wondering and I just got so caught up in trying to surprise you that I forgot how it would seem.” Catalina squinted at her suspiciously and Anne softly chuckled.

“Surprise!” She weakly exclaimed with half-hearted jazz hands. Catalina slowly straightened up and Anne grinned.

“So you never-”

“Catalina de Aragon,” Anne whispered, cutting her off. She leaned forward and placed her hands on either side of the Spanish queen's hips, her eyes never straying from her face, “I love you and _only_ you, and I would _never_ betray you like that. I promise.” Catalina stared at her for a few moments, before clutching the front of Anne’s shirt and yanking her forward. Their lips crashed together as Catalina toppled backward, bringing Anne with her.

\----

“I’m sorry I accused you of cheating,” Catalina whispered a little while later, as she played with a strand of Anne’s hair.

“I’m sorry I made you think I was cheating in the first place,” Anne replied, shifting closer and planting a kiss on Catalina’s temple.

“You should take me to your salsa class one time.”

“Oh, I was planning on it. We’ll make the rest of them jealous with our moves.”

**Author's Note:**

> ty ty for reading if you made it this far lmao
> 
> wow it was a mess


End file.
